


Property of

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Vince and Greg are confused, Blaise heckles him, Draco steps into the shower when..., M/M, Theo smirks at him, To no one's surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Draco takes his morning shower, he makes an alarming discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pashiradoki_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashiradoki_83/gifts), [Schmab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmab/gifts).



 

Draco stepped up to one of the shower heads in the Slytherin boys' shower room. The shower room was part of their dormitory, and since they were all so used to a complete lack of privacy, none of them ever bothered to pull the provided curtains that could form a sort of stall if they wished. Besides, the curtains tended to sort of suck inwards when pulled closed, forming a tighter space and occasionally groping them disturbingly. So, the five of them simply picked their habitual shower head each morning, turned it on, waited for the right temperature, and then took their shower.

This morning was no different. Draco held his hand out and waited for the water to warm up to the just barely not scalding heat he preferred. It was a struggle to wake up as usual, and the heat helped shock him awake.

“So, er, when did you shag the bloody chosen one?” Blaise asked him with interest from the shower head about two feet to his left.

“What?” Draco asked in alarm. “What makes you think I did any such thing?”

Theo snorted from on his right. “I'll agree that it's barely been two weeks since he nearly murdered you in the bathroom, and that seems to be a bit soon for shagging him, but apparently you did.”

“Why are you saying that?!” Draco asked with a growl.

Blaise slung an arm around Draco's shoulders. “Are you saying that you _didn't_ shag Potter?”

“No!” Draco denied vehemently.

“Are you sure about that?” Theo wondered with a significant look.

“Of course I'm sure!” Draco roared in exasperation.

“Hey!” Greg blurted out suddenly, pointing at Draco while Vince looked a bit dumbfounded. “Why's Draco got that just above his arse?”

Draco felt a shiver of apprehension run up and down his spine. “Gooot whaaat...?”

Blaise turned Draco around so that Draco's back was to Blaise, and then he pushed Draco's top half forward just a little bit. Clearing his throat, he read: “Property of Harry James Potter.”

“ _WHAT_?!?!” Draco demanded in alarm, twisting around to see if he could see what they were talking about. Blaise obligingly conjured a mirror for him to look in. “Bloody fucking son of a bitch!”

“You want to change your answer now?” Theo asked with an impish smirk.

Draco smacked his forehead. “I'm going to kill him!”

“That seems like a bloody waste of endless shagging potential,” Blaise drawled in amusement.

“When the fuck did he do that?” Draco grumbled to himself as he charmed the mirror to float around and give him the best view – resisting the steam from the shower.

“Presumably when you were on your hands and knees for him during what must have been a thoroughly distracting shag,” Theo answered helpfully.

“Mind blowing,” Blaise added with a nod of agreement. “Enough that you didn't notice him cast a tattoo spell on you.”

Draco turned completely red, but contrary to expectations, this wasn't from embarrassment. His eyes went entirely unfocused and he sort of stared off into the distance with a rather dreamy expression on his face. Then he shook his head and cleared his throat.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Blaise and Theo snorted in unison at that. “Sure you don't!”

“I'm confused,” Greg said, to no one's surprise. “Did Draco shag Potter or not?”

Vince scratched his head. “Actually, I think Potter shagged Draco.”

“Merlin and Salazar's squashed bollocks! _Fine_!” Draco roared, now more embarrassed than he cared to admit. “Yes, I bloody well let Potter shag me! Happy now?!”

“Not particularly,” Vince and Greg muttered with nauseous expressions. Theo simply shrugged.

“Not just yet,” Blaise told him. “I'd quite like to know the details.”

Draco gave him a flat look.

“Such as _why_ you let him shag you. Seems a bit too much like a reward for nearly murdering you,” Blaise pointed out.

Sighing in defeat, Draco hung his head and let the water from the shower head stream from the top of his head on down his back to caress the permanent property of stamp and the glorious arse before falling to the drain underfoot. “He was determined to apologize for that and I sarcastically told him to blow me. To my surprise, he agreed, and it was so good that it led to shagging before I really thought about it. And if you _must_ know, I actually shagged him first, so...”

Chuckling in a way that sounded like heckling, Blaise simply clapped him on the back in congratulations.

Theo stroked his chin speculatively. “I know a few blokes that would be interested to know that Potter's a shirt-lifter.”

Draco spun around to glare at him so fast that he nearly slipped and fell, but braced himself on the wall just in time. “ _Don't you bloody_ dare _open your big fat mouth..._ ”

Suddenly fearing for his life, Theo waved his hands back and forth before focusing on his shower. “Open my mouth about what? I don't know a bloody thing!”

Blaise grinned unrepentantly. “I can't _wait_ to tell Pansy!”

With an aggravated sigh, Draco thunked his forehead on the wall and gave up all thought of finishing his shower until the rest of them were done and gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic is thanks to Pashiradoki_83 who gave me this irresistible plot bunny: "Did anyone check Draco for a Property of Harry Potter stamp?"  
> BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA :-D


	2. Draco Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Harry tattooed Property of Harry James Potter above Draco's arse, he confronts Harry in the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thanks to Schmab, who asked how Draco would react ^_^

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall a bit later than everyone else because Hermione had insisted that they were so close to finishing their potions essay that they should just finish it up before going to dinner, and with motivation like that, even Ron got it done rather quickly. The Great Hall was packed as usual, and Harry was hungry enough that he planned to sit at the nearest part of the Gryffindor table. He also prayed that the other students hadn't had time to eat all of the food. It was unlikely, but still.

He stopped because he tripped over something. Looking for whatever he'd tripped over, he found nothing. Frowning, he bit his lip in thought.

“That's weird, I didn't _feel_ an Impedimenta...”

Still finding nothing, he shrugged it off and resumed his course. Only he couldn't. There was now something blocking his path. Something tall, blond, and ablaze with fury.

“You bloody arsehole!” Draco shouted before he hauled back and punched Harry across the cheek.

“Oi!” Ron cried out in protest, he and Hermione readying their wands so that they could defend their best mate.

Contrary to all expectations, Harry laughed as he rubbed his puffy and stinging cheek. “I take it you noticed. I didn't think you'd be able to. Should've known you get intimate with your mirror on a daily basis.”

Draco tilted his head. His eyes were blazing hotter than ever and he looked ready to punch Harry again. “No! I did _not_ discover it in the mirror! I was _told_ about it by my dormmates when I went to take my bloody morning shower!”

“ _Oh really_?” Harry's expression was now rather dark.

Draco growled. “Why in Merlin's rotting grave are _you_ upset?!”

“Your dormmates see you shower?” Harry snarled lightly.

“Why wouldn't they?” Draco asked in confusion.

But Harry couldn't answer because he was too busy plotting to murder them all.

“Er, mate?” Ron interjected. “What in the bloody hell are the two of you talking about.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. “Don't you bloody _dare_ tell him or I'll hex you so hard, you'll wish I'd cast that Sectum spell on you!”

Harry held his hands up in surrender. “I won't say a word.”

Draco harrumphed.

Harry looked around the hall because it seemed awfully quiet. Everyone was staring at them and a few teachers were clearly wondering if they should intervene. It was probably a good thing they were all at the opposite end of the hall and hadn't clearly seen Draco punch him.

“What's going on?” A confused first year Ravenclaw asked her Sixth Year brother.

“I have no clue,” the brother muttered in return.

“Are they going to duel?”

“Did Malfoy _punch_ Harry Potter?!”

“Why is Malfoy so mad at Potter?”

“When _isn't_ Malfoy mad at Potter?”

Harry chuckled and cleared his throat. “Maybe you should put your wand away and sit down before we're forced to explain things.”

“Right,” Draco stated succinctly, stowing his wand as he spoke.

“WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!” Ron roared in confusion. “WHAT'S GOING ON?!”

“Ron...” Hermione murmured insistently, tugging on his sleeve.

“Don't Ron me! Malfoy bloody punched Harry and Harry's acting like it's a joke or something!”

“Ron...” Hermione tried again, and it was clear she at least knew that this was something that shouldn't be discussed in public.

“Harry! We're best mates! Tell me what's going on!” Ron insisted.

“He tattooed Property of Harry James Potter just above Draco's arse!” Blaise called out in unrepentant glee.

Draco dropped his head into his palm. “I have the worst friends.”

Harry chuckled nervously. “What's the problem? I thought that'd be just the sort of thing you'd go for.”

“The _problem_ is that I didn't think of it first!” Draco roared, and then flushed. “I mean that you did it without telling me! I _mean_ that you didn't ask permission first!” He decided that he wasn't going to live this down and abruptly spun around to storm away.

Harry laughed again. He was close to being mortified as well, but since he was used to being the center of attention, he was able to work through it. “You could always return the favor.”

Draco spun around again and grabbed Harry's arm before yanking him out of the Great Hall.

“Harry!” Hermione squeaked in protest.

“I have a feeling I'm going to miss dinner after all!” Harry called back to her. “Ron, be a mate and save me something?”

Ron looked rather green at the moment. He looked to Hermione. “Do you think they're really going to, erm...”

Hermione pressed her lips together and nodded. Still green, Ron walked to the Gryffindor table, gesturing for everyone to mind their own business as he went. “I'm too hungry to think about anything else at the moment.”

Slowly, the rest of the students finished their dinner, all of them discussing whether or not Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were _dating_. The news was harder to believe than Luna's nargles!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco oversleep and nearly miss breakfast the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jazmine for asking how everyone reacts :-D  
> And to Divergent_Raven for wondering how the boys would act when the mortification of what had happened in the Great Hall set in, lol :-D

 

Draco lay panting on Harry's back in the aftermath of a good shag. They were in his bed in his dorm, but thankfully, no one else had returned from dinner yet. This reminded him of something very important.

“Salazar's syphilitic prick!” He cried out in dismay. “The _whole school_ knows I have your name above my arse!” He actually buried his face in Harry's neck to cover his vibrantly red blush.

Harry chuckled, too sated and lethargic to truly laugh. “Don't feel too bad – they all know I do too now – have your name above my arse, that is.”

“Mmm...” Draco moaned softly as he pictured it. He then had to shift so that he could caress that firm arse.

“Again already?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Definitely,” Draco confirmed, biting him on the nape of his neck.

“Mmm...” Harry moaned in anticipation.

In the morning, they woke up to find that Harry had inadvertently spent the night. Harry peeked through the emerald green curtains surrounding the bed to find that the dorm was empty. Draco bit his lip in concern and cast a tempus charm.

“Bugger! We've only got a little more than twenty minutes before breakfast is over and we have to head off to class,” he announced.

Sighing and more than half tempted to skip his first class of the day, Harry got up and slipped from bed. Draco kept up a constant stream of grumbling under his breath about idiot Gryffindors who shagged him unconscious and made him oversleep. But damn! He'd had the best sleep of his life!

So had Harry, if he was honest.

The two of them rushed to get dressed, Draco disgruntled that he didn't have time for a shower. He cast cleaning spells on himself and charmed his hair to perfection, but that was all he had time for before he had to run or miss breakfast altogether. He glared when he realized that all Harry did was run his hands through his hair to somewhat lessen the wildness.

“Barbarian!”

Chuckling again because Harry knew his hair wouldn't behave no matter what, the two ran off to the Great Hall. By this point, Harry was _starving_ and would quite happily sit at the first available spot at _any_ table – even the Slytherin one – if it meant shoving something in his mouth as soon as possible. He sped up his run the last few seconds before making it into the Great Hall, coming to a complete stop in the doorway since everyone seemed to be staring at the door waiting for him. The moment he appeared, they all gasped softly as if they'd just discovered a rare creature.

Draco crashed into his back, nearly off balancing him. Once he was sure he wasn't going to fall over, Draco stepped around Harry to find himself the center of some very intense scrutiny. He couldn't help but blush and look away. In determination to ignore everything, he started toward the Slytherin table.

“Potter and Malfoy sitting in a tree!” One incredibly brave boy – likely a muggleborn – called out.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Another added.

“First comes love,

“Then comes marriage,

“Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!”

Draco pressed his lips together – having unconsciously stopped walking – and now resumed his determined trek.

Harry decided that there was really only one way to get the heckling to stop, so he leaned over, reached out, grabbed Draco's arm, and yanked him back over to his side. Then he put a hand on the back of Draco's neck to steady him before snogging the ever loving hell out of him. Draco inhaled a surprised gasp, but then melted into it and gave every bit as good as he got.

The whole school roared with astonishment, encouragement, and more than a little glee that they'd been right after all. Soft chuckling floated over to them via a mild Sonorus.

“Yes, alright. If everyone would please calm down now. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you could please contain your newfound passion for someplace private, before you both perish from hunger.” Dumbledore suggested in a clearly amused tone of voice.

Draco pulled back from the kiss with a dark pink blush and rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder to hide it. “Fuck me,” he grumbled almost silently as he realized that he was once again mortifying himself in front of everyone.

“Later,” Harry promised with a cheeky grin before giving him one last smooch and leaving him to sway unsteadily as Harry strode to the Gryffindor table.

Once Draco remembered how to walk, he stumbled over to the Slytherin table and flopped onto the bench next to Blaise.

Blaise grinned at him devilishly. “Next time, could you try not to make so much noise all night long? It kept us all awake.”

Draco thunked his head on the table and muttered: “Oh just murder me now!”

 


End file.
